


Our Devices Still Are Overthrown

by orphan_account



Series: The Best Laid Plans [2]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Hathaway ponders, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd wanted to go. He'd decided to go. He'd even handed in his resignation. But somewhere along the line, the situation had changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Devices Still Are Overthrown

He'd wanted to go. He'd decided to go. He'd even handed in his resignation. But somewhere along the line, the situation had changed.

No research posts available, not for someone fifteen years out of formal education, not that paid. The church offering nothing other than volunteering opportunities, also unpaid. No other options suggesting themselves.

And Lewis - _Robbie_ \- now with Laura, certainly not in need of him hanging around like a love-lorn teenager.

Innocent had made her sole stipulation clear when he'd asked to withdraw his resignation, no options, no arguments. 

It was settled. He was to become Detective Inspector Hathaway.

**Author's Note:**

> The title for this piece is taken from Hamlet:
> 
> _Our wills and fates do so contrary run_  
>  _That our devices still are overthrown;_  
>  _Our thoughts are ours, their ends none of our own_


End file.
